2013.06.10 - A Training Exercise
Today, Brooklyn is the setting for what appears to be a running rooftop fight between two metahumans. Jocelyn and Carol are involved in fisticuffs which is happily not destroying the surrounding areas. In reality, carol is teaching a bit more of her Kree martial arts techniques. It's about the only thing she has left to -teach- Jocelyn. But it would be quite understandable for someone who didn't really know them both to assume they were really fighting, since it's basically full contact, and full speed. Carol leans back to evade a sweeping punch from Jocelyn... it barely misses her chin. She's all about minimal evasion rather than diving totally out of the way. But as she leans, she continues the motion now, a foot coming up towards Jocelyn's chin while she does one of those cool looking backflip kick moves. Having the ability to fly is cheating! Jocelyn isn't fully in costume - she wasn't going to wear her X-Suit out in public when she didn't have to. The whole thing with the X-Men being a stealthy team means that wearing it out for a practice like this would make no sense. Instead, she's dressed in a pair of jeans, a grey tank top, and is wearing a mask. She's also emitting just a touch of infrared energy at all times, which means anyone who tries to take a picture of them is just going to get a fuzzy blur of nothing. Jocelyn is, of course, fully charged up for her 'battle' with Carol. It brings them up to roughly equal footing, though Carol will have noticed that it seems harder to actually hurt Jocelyn with her strikes today. The girl brings her arms up, crossing them to block the strike from Carol's kick, though she angles her block at a forty-five degree angle so she can use it to launch herself in the air. Being able to fly was cheating, except when your opponent can also fly. She lets the force of the impact start her in a forward flip, and Jocelyn brings her legs together and attempts to catch Carol around the neck. If she manages to do so, Jocelyn will attempt to twist and slam Carol into the very solid roof of the building they're currently battling on. She'd been learning Kryptonian martial arts from one of her other allies, and she was now starting to bring some of that up against Carol, just to throw a curveball at her mentor. The student could teach the mentor, right? This morning Kent is taking a leisurely flight over the city, looking for problems that might require superhuman backup. As he does so he notices the two woman fighting on the rooftops in Brooklyn and becomes curious. Then he becomes alarmed as he sees what seems to be a costumed superhero fighting a civilian -- sure the girl is wearing a mask, but still! Kent zooms in, intending to intervene when Jocelyn slams Carol into the rooftop. Seeing this he slows his approach and, hovering a few yards away, calls out to the girl ('''Note:' Kent is speaking to Jocelyn/Channel, this was apparently unclear during the RP). "Do you need any assistance, Miss?" Well, Carol isn't fully slammed, she gets a clue of what Jocelyn is trying, and she twists to move out of the way. Actually taking the blow along her flank to avoid being slammed into the rooftop. She is knocked off kilter, to one side but recovers quickly. "Careful there..." she remarks, and then Kent speaks up and she looks up. "Huh?" Yep, she's quite eloquent. "Can we help you?" she asks as she hovers there. Then her eyes flicker back to Jocelyn, "As I was saying... we're trying -not- to damage the building, so slams into the rooftop aren't exactly kosher, are they?" she asks, reaching up to rub her bruised flank. "Sorry, got a touch carried away. I'm still adjusting a little bit," Jocelyn says. It happens in training once in a while, and she was used to sparring Carol in more...damageable locations. Like abandoned farmhouses and stuff like that. Also, she'd gotten stronger, and she wasn't quite used to her new level of strength yet. Actually bruising Carol was kind of a novel thing for her. Granted, the woman would heal so quickly that it wouldn't matter, but still, it was a new concept to Jocelyn. Then Kent is speaking, and Jocelyn looks up at the man. "No, nothing like that. This is a training exercise, Legionnaire," Jocelyn explains, taking note of the ring that the man wears. She recognizes it, oh yes. She'd met a few of his people in her life already. Jocelyn was rather good at picking up on little details like that. When Jocelyn identifies him as a Legionnaire, Kent smiles broadly. They've been trying to build 'Brand Recognition' so he is pleased to see it is working out. "Oh, I didn't realize." He settles to the rooftop and says, "Sorry for interrupting then," and then asks, "Was the intention to be working out in this environment or did you just have no other place to go?" He starts to pause and then says, "By the way, I'm Kent Shakespeare," as way of introduction. "Legionnaire?" asks Carol as she drifts down to land on the rooftop. "The point of this exercise was restraint. To find a way to overcome without damaging peoples' homes. I'm a big fan of live fire exercises, so to speak." She rolls her neck and says to Jocelyn, "You're getting stronger. Making me work harder to break even. I'm not -teaching- you so much anymore, as practicing with an equal." That's about the best compliment a teacher can give, right? "Except for the whole... trying to demolish the rooftop part." she adds with a grin before she turns and gestures for Kent to come down and join them. "I'm Carol. Carol Danvers... and I wasn't aware that the name Shakespeare was still in active use. Any relation?" she asks with a smirk. Since Jocelyn -is- wearing a mask, she doesn't introduce the girl... however, her crimson helmet/mask combo does melt away to nothingness, leaving her face and hair uncovered now. "I'm Channel. Pleased to meet you, Mister Shakespeare". Jocelyn gives the man a smile and offers him her hand. "I've met a few of your teammates before, though I believe the only one I've met while I was 'under the mask' is Booster Gold," Jocelyn tells Kent. Which is one of the ways she knew how to identify them, based on that ring. She was also around for some of the Legion member arrivals, but that was in her civilian identity, so there was no need to go and mention that quite yet. A look is given to Carol. "The Legion of Super-Heroes. They're from the future. 30th century or thereabouts, though Booster is from like the 24th or 25th century, if I remember correctly". Jocelyn at least had gotten the basics about the Legion down from the various conversations she'd had. Though the compliment gets a brief smile from Jocelyn. It was about the best you could get from a teacher, though she frowns a little at the mention of the roof. "Yeah...I have to learn to adjust for my current level of strength," the mutant girl admits. "Please, call me Kent, my father is 'Mister Shakespeare'." He shakes Jocelyn's offered hand and then extends it to Carol as well. "No, I'm not a descendant of The Bard, his only son died before puberty I believe. My mother would be able to tell you much more as she is... was? will be? Time displacement can be so confusing ... she ''is the family genealogist." He nods to Jocelyn as she describes the Legion to her mentor and then clarifies. "Some of us are from after the turn of the century, but the Legion itself was founded in the late 30th century. Booster is a reservist member who only joined in our current, modern day incarnation... as has Wonder Woman and Superman, by the way!" He sounds quite excited about having met those two. Absently accepting Kent's hand, Carol shakes her head. "Isn't being in your own past, more dangerous to you and your own present than any villain could be? I mean, what if you meet an ancestor of yours, and something you say to them, makes them make one tiny little different choice, and suddenly... your grandparents never met. Poof... you never existed." she adds. Yeah, the concept of temporal displacement is a bit confounding to her, but it's also a brain pain that she doesn't really want to deal with. See, she might've assumed the guy was a super powered crackpot if Jocelyn hadn't vouched for the legion thing... she trusts Jocelyn. "Though, you do have an impressive membership now. Last I heard they were members of the JLA. You can call me Carol, but the whole moniker I use these days is Captain Marvel.... in honor of a man who used to use the name before he died." "Well, when I was tossed forward in time just by a few decades a couple times, the whole thing about alternate timelines was explained to me," Jocelyn comments to Carol. "Basically, there's the entire 'every decision breaks off two different timelines, one in which each decision is made' and these timelines run alongside each other. So someone coming back from the future is just another split off that reality. Or that's how I've come to understand it". Really, for someone who isn't all that well-educated, Jocelyn knows a bit more than she probably should about time travel. She blames the Space Phantom. "Alright Kent, not a problem. I didn't know you all were taking on members from the current time period," Jocelyn adds. She thought it was a future time travelers club only sort of thing. "I haven't heard anything about them leaving the Justice League, though I suppose it is possible to be members of both. I heard the Justice League has a policy of allowing you to have memberships on other teams". Jocelyn then tilts her head a little at Kent. "So, if I can ask, where are you from in your time? Some of the members are from other planets, aren't they?" she questions. "Oh! That's where I recognize you from, your picture was in the 'paper' when I viewed it this morning," Kent says excitedly. "Actually, there's no proof that this is my timeline so the temporal concerns could be completely misplaced. However, paradoxes tend to resolve themselves... for the most part. So, if I did kill someone who 'was' my ancestor then he probably was only thought to have been my ancestor and I was actually descended from someone else." Or, at least that is how he understands it from his high school temporal physics lessons. "And yes, there's the many worlds theory also, as Channel here explained. It's all a matter of theory really until someone can prove it with factual evidence." He pauses a moment and says, "Maybe Brainy will figure out something like that while we are here." To Carol, Kent says, "Superman and Wonder Woman are also members of the JLA, yes. We have no requirements for exclusivity and apparently the JLA doesn't either." Then, addressing Jocelyn's question, "I was born in Metropolis actually right here on Earth, but yes, we have members from all over the United Planets and not all of them are human." As Carol gets a call from SHIELD, Jocelyn nods to Kent. She's about to say something when Carol gestures over to her. "Looks like we've got to get going. It was good to meet you, Kent. I'll see you later!" And with that, the two women will make their way off. ---- Carol and Jocelyn both had to leave suddenly for RL. Carol had given Jocelyn permission to pose her out when it was just going to be her then RL came up on Jocelyn also, thus the single pose to pose them both out. Category:Log